


Love Selfish Love

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, I need a happy murder husbands fic, M/M, One Shot, Stuck in a elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is swooning after Hannibal the neighbour next door to him too awkward to ask the man out, his hopes are raised when he becomes stuck in a elevator with Hannibal.</p><p>((Lots of fluff and i don't care i thank Hotdadwillgraham for the idea on tumblr))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Selfish Love

Will was running towards the elevator, it was beginning to close. Only it was his luck he would be late to work, to his relief he saw a arm stopping it as Will caught his breath he walked slowly gathering a slow pace. He wiped the sweat off his brow, hoping it wasn't the annoying cat lady downstairs or the strong silent guy that looked like a former serial killer.

Either way Will could block his thoughts and pretend he was somewhere else. 

"Thanks, you don't know how often no one holds the elevator open." Will went on to see before him was someone that made him feel like a teenager stuck on his first crush.

Hannibal Lecter. Who stood smiling, he held onto his briefcase and was collected calm unlike Will who was nervously smiling, trembling at his knees he tried to control himself from shaking.

"You're welcome Mr. Graham, I find it if I have enough time to keep it open. Then so can everyone else." Hannibal remarked, as he pushed for the ground floor, "what floor?"

Will's lips were chapped as a desert, he couldn't find the right words. "Elevators..I used to be afraid I was going to be trapped in one day." He laughed nervously, "uh ground floor too, I'm Will by the way-." He pushed the bridge of his glasses up, allowing himself to see the beauty of Hannibal. 

"Will. That's a nice name. I'm Hannibal Lecter." He held out his right hand shaking it gently, his skin was softer than what Will had expected, he was _touching Hannibal_ , realising he held on to long he let go quickly returning his hand to his side. 

He felt his cheeks burn, he but the inside of his mouth to calm himself. As the elevator descend down he looked in the corner of his eye to see what Hannibal at a closer distance, he knew the man like the back of his hand. They had been next door neighbours for a few years, Hannibal living there originally. 

Hannibal kept to himself, only a few times over the last few years the two had a actual conversation. Once about a mixup at the mailboxes, Hannibal had received a package that was meant for Will, then another time when Will was walking Winston, Hannibal had petted the dog and then the two had talked about the weather and Will had still _been too scared_ to even invite him over for coffee or even a bite to eat.

Will jerked away from his thoughts, as the elevator stopped abruptly. Making Will hit his body against the mirrored walls, he saw they were only on the fourth floor, with the apartment having almost six. 

Hannibal pressed the button again for the ground floor, to see it flash. He frowned turning to Will, "well Will your childhood fears are coming to life. Looks like we're stuck in the elevator." He remarked setting his briefcase down.

"Damn it. Can't we call for _help_ or something?" Will questioned as he began to push a dozen different buttons, he eagerly pressed the red button for help again and again. Nothing happened, he pulled out his cell out to see no signal across the screen.

"No service?" 

Will looked up to see Hannibal too had no service on his phone, recoiling he put his phone back in his jacket. "So now what?"

"We wait Will." 

Will nods sitting down his head ached from being thrown against the glass mirror to his horror as he itched his head he noticed a small trickle of blood on the palm of his hand, blood wasn't his best suit. Trying not to focus on it he tried to picture himself somewhere else.

He tried the park with Winston it didn't work. "Something wrong Will?" Hannibal had removed his jacket revealing a maroon sweater, he looked cautiously at Will's hand that was drying with blood.

"That explains it. You hit your head didn't you?" He says with a ghost of smile appearing on his face, "as a doctor I don't have any bandages on me at the moment...sorry about that."

Will closed his eyes, "it's fine. I just don't like blood, when I was in high school I fainted when we had to dissect a frog, since then I try to avoid injuring myself to avoid the same fate." Will says bitterly, he opens his eyes he can now almost smell the blood. 

"Do you want me to distract you? With many patients some have fears of needles, others with blood much like yourself. It's nothing I haven't seen." Hannibal sat next to Will, taking the blood drenched hand as he hid it from sight. 

"Stuck in a elevator, good thing I'm not claustrophobic otherwise we would really have a problem." Will stared at his shoes, still fighting the urge to look into Hannibal's eyes afraid he would become lost. 

"I don't mind it that I'm trapped alone in this elevator with you. I mean at least it's not that cat crazed woman who's always trying to show me pictures of her cats..now then I might have a issue." Hannibal hinted playfully, Will's hand squeezing it gently.

"Oh my god, I know. She names them all after her daytime soaps and then they each have a background story- I swear she's like the worse old lady to talk to." Will exclaimed loudly, he felt his head become light, he couldn't feel his wound on his head anymore.

"Yeah our neighbours are wacky, except you." Hannibal said making Will's heart skip more, he scoffed at the idea Hannibal was flirting with him. Just two neighbours holding hands and nothing more. 

_Wake up Will, Hannibal is clearly interested in you. Do not let this moment slip by._ A small voice scolded him in his mind, "oh shit." He says to himself.

"Uh really? I mean the most exciting thing I've done lately is well- _this_ being stuck with my neighbour and oh last Saturday the pizza place accidentally gave me two pizzas, does that count?" He queried slowly, he could be dreaming any second Winston would wake him up alone in his room.

"You're quiet and truthfully I was hoping we would have a moment alone, ordinary I hope it was under a different condition, but beggars can't be choosers." Hannibal admits to Will, "I like you Will, always have."

That's when Will's heart sinks and bursts at the same moment, he lets himself look into Hannibal's eyes and sees he is rubbing his thumb over Will's hand. Quietly Will breathes again.

It was real.

Will breathed slowly, listening to the hollowed sounds of the small elevator, in the mirror before him he saw a nervous man, beside him he saw someone he loved from afar.

Taking quick breathes, he grabbed ahold of the back of Hannibal's neck letting his own lips mould into Hannibal's own, to his surprise they are warm and soft as he drew back the doctor, barely had time to register Will's lips being pressed firmly on his own.

"Oh Will, I-." Hannibal is interrupted by a large cranking noise as the elevator roars back to life, without missing a beat he holds onto Will's hand as the elevator goes back down to the ground floor. 

As it opens, no one is there to apologise for the broke down elevator, Will isn't surprised as he's helped to his feet by Hannibal who grunts at his phone, "looks like my last appointment canceled, what about you?"

Will shrugged his shoulders, "I'll call in sick, besides my whole head wound and being trapped in a elevator story isn't going to buy me any excuses."

"I'll write you a doctors note."

At the last moment Will grabs ahold of Hannibal again, "I would like to be under Dr. Lecter's care, starting now."

Hannibal laughs planting a small kiss upon Will's forehead. 

"As you wish Will. But you might want some bandages for that wound." Hannibal points out, Will rolls his eyes as they avoid the elevator that somehow managed to connect the two. Taking the stairs instead as they hold hands.

Will wonders strangely if Hannibal had something to do with the elevator breaking down, he shakes it off counting it as a blessing.

_End_


End file.
